


Leap

by vxlkyrie7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyrie7/pseuds/vxlkyrie7
Summary: She wonders if this is what he felt like before taking a leap into the abyss. Daring and freeing all at once. Not knowing what awaits yet still doing it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 49





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely sure how i feel about this one, something is just a bit off,,, but nevermind that i feel like i need an obitine kiss after not letting them kiss and making it all sad in back from the dead, soo yeah

The cliff is steep. At least a hundredth foot drop. Not a problem for a Jedi, but for the woman he is guarding it definitely is. Obi-Wan glances at Satine for a moment and then he looks over his shoulder into the night. He sees blasts in the distance and he is certain his Master will not be able to hold them much longer. He has to get her out of there and he has to do it quickly.

"We have to jump." He says quietly turning to her once again.

"Are you completely mad?" She half shouts, it seems that is the only tone she knows how to use around him.

Obi-Wan ignores her desperately trying to think of a way to alleviate her fall. Suddenly there is another deafening explosion behind them and he wagers it was a lot closer than he hoped it would be. With nothing better in mind, he sweeps her in his arms and takes the leap. Satine held tight with her arms wrapped around his neck.

The landing was smooth though his knees mostly took the hit as he was used to jumping alone. But they made it. He searches for her eyes in the darkness, they are wide in shock. He doesn't say anything holding her for another moment before gently putting her down. As soon as her feet touch the ground, they both run for their lives.

They were covered in mud and sweat and blood, which was mostly not their own. Both panting heavily. Exhaustion creeping into both of them. But they were alive. That was the most important thing, both of them were still breathing.

Shrouded in darkness she turned to look at him. His features were mostly swallowed by the shadows around them, but she could still see his piercing blue eyes. 'Go ahead say it.' She could see it in his eyes, even though he did not bother to say it aloud. Still far too busy catching his breath. It was a witty remark she had cooked up in her mind. No doubt it would make him laugh or potentially make him slightly offended. Either way it would be most amusing.

Satine wasn't saying anything, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. She turned to him wholly now, her body facing him completely. She wonders if this is what he felt like before taking a leap into the abyss with her in his arms. Daring and freeing all at once. Not knowing what awaits yet still doing it. Only this time it was Satine the one who took the leap. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she gently placed both of her palms on the collar of his tunic and pulled him in connecting their lips.

The mixture of adrenaline coursing through his veins as well as the sensation of Satine's soft lips pressed against his left him so caught up for a moment he could not do anything but stand stiffly. He regained his senses moving his hands to her waist as he drew her body closer to his deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she melted into him.

If he was still able to think, his head would be screaming for him to stop. Reminding him of the Jedi Code and everything he had been thought his whole life. Everything he knows about attachments and how dangerous they were to someone with his abilities. Though he was not thinking, at least not about that. His thoughts were entirely consumed by Satine and how excruciatingly good her lips felt against his.

One of his hands reached into her hair tucking unruly sweat-soaked strands behind her ear before gently tracing the curve of her face coming to cup her jaw. Her lower lip dropped just enough to let his tongue inside. He felt her body tremble against his moments before they pulled away in dire need of air.

Their breaths collided as neither of them was willing to move even an inch. Obi-Wan looked down at her flush cheeks and swollen lips and it all came rushing back to him. The Code bitterly washing away the sweet taste she left on his lips. Yet it was not enough to make him let go of her. Her closeness was too soothing to leave.

Satine was the one who pulled away. "I'm sorry." She said quietly refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It was probably the stress and the.." Obi-Wan started to make up rational reasons why she has just kissed him, but then she cut him off.

"No." Her voice was calm, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I wanted to, for a while actually." She bit into her lower lip the way she does when she is nervous.

He wanted to say something, but no words seemed reassuring enough. To tell her he too wanted to kiss her for a long time now, but never found the moment to, always rather bickering would only make matters worse for them. So, he stood hopelessly staring at her trying to get a glimpse of her face hidden by her shoulder length hair. Satine took her time waiting for him to say something, but seeing he was still silent she continued.

"Still I shouldn't have done it." She swallowed down her own disappointment.

She was probably right even though Obi-Wan's heart dropped after hearing her say it. Too many reasons why they shouldn't. And then she finally raised her eyes and he had enough reason to do it again and so he did.


End file.
